


Split

by MissIzzy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: pt100, Drabble, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-01
Updated: 2005-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on a Senator and a Chancellor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split

"I understand that we are at war, Chancellor, but you must let the Senate keep some say."

Padmé hadn't meant to deliver what amounted to an accusation on the Senate floor, yet when it came out she couldn't regret it. But she felt sorry, and surprised, at the shock on Palpatine's face.

Had he really thought she would follow him blindly all her life? That she'd never have a view of her own, one that could never countenance his latest actions? Did he not know her at all?

"Time you learned, Chancellor," she murmured to herself as her pod retreated.


End file.
